Don't Speak
by Marie Pevensie
Summary: Os útlimos momentos da vida de Alvo Dumbledore. Atenção: escrita antes do lançamento de HBP, portanto está bem diferente do livro.


**N/A:** Fanfic escrita antes do lançamento do 6º livro, então a história está um pouco diferente.

**Os personagens e o ambiente aqui citados não me pertencem. São propriedades de J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros.**

* * *

Em um quarto próximo a torre da Grifinória, Minerva Mcgonagall se encontrava sentada em uma confortável poltrona em frente à lareira acesa. Seus olhos derramavam muitas lágrimas devido aos pensamentos que ocorriam em sua mente.

Por causa dessa maldita guerra perdera as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, e agora estava prestes a perder a mais importante de todas elas. Perdera seus pais, seu irmão, sua irmã, seu marido, Liliam e Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, tantos outros amigos e agora estava perdendo Alvo Dumbledore.

Justo ele que sempre a apoiara em tudo, sempre lhe dando forças nas horas mais difíceis, sempre ao seu lado.

_**You and me **_

_Você e eu,_

_**We used to be together**_

_Costumávamos estar juntos,_

_**Everyday together always**_

_Todo dia juntos, sempre_

_**I really feel**_

_Eu realmente sinto que_

_**I'm losing my best friend**_

_Estou perdendo meu melhor amigo_

_**I can't believe this could be the end**_

_Não consigo acreditar que este poderia ser o fim_

Alvo Dumbledore fora seu professor de Transfiguração e já naquela época se tornaram amigo. Quando ele a chamou para lecionar em seu lugar em Hogwarts porque ele se tornaria diretor, ela ficara tão feliz, veria seu amigo de novo depois de três anos separados.

Eles sempre estavam juntos. Ela o ajudava com alguns assuntos mais banais da escola, enquanto ele poderia se preocupar com assuntos de maior necessidade, naquela época Voldemort estava dando seus primeiros sinais de aparecimento.

Mas agora ela estava perdendo-o. Estava perdendo seu melhor amigo.

Voldemort fora derrotado no dia anterior e Alvo acabara ficando muito fraco e agora se encontrava em uma cama na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts lutando para sobreviver... ou será que ele não estava mais lutando?

Ela não podia acreditar que esse seria o fim de Alvo Dumbledore. Ele que era um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo mágico, não poderia morrer assim.

Levantou-se de onde estava sentada, se dirigiu à porta e saiu. Andava pelos corredor em direção à ala hospitalar. Muitas lágrimas corriam de seus olhos molhando seu rosto.

_**It looks as though**_

_Parece como se_

_**You're letting go**_

_Você estivesse desistindo_

_**And if it's real**_

_E se é a realidade_

_**Well I don't want to know**_

_Bem, eu não quero saber_

Haviam muitos presentes na ala hospitalar em volta da maca onde o diretor estava deitado. Harry Potter, que estava muito machucado ainda, de mãos dadas com sua namorada, Gina Weasley; Hermione, sua queria aluna também um pouco machucada, abraçada com Severo Snape, os dois haviam descoberto a magia do amor alguns meses atrás; Rony, com alguns cortes e arranhões pelo corpo; Remo Lupim, Tonks, Alastor Moody, alguns outros integrantes da Ordem, os Weasleys e claro, todos os outros professores.

Minerva chagara tão afobada que todos olharam para ele. Seu rosto vermelho, seus olhos inchados e as lágrimas correndo de seus olhos, foi um certo choque para alguns dos presentes, pois nunca haviam visto a severa Mcgonagall naquele estado.

Conforme ela andava em direção ao leito de Dumbledore, as pessoas iam abrindo passagem. Ela olhou para ele deitado ali. Agora sim ele demonstrava a idade que tinha, ele parecia tão cansado.

- Alvo... - ela chamou quase que num sussurro quando se aproximou dele.

Ele abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade e quando viu quem era sorriu.

- Minerva... que bom que veio. Eu não poderia ir antes de me despedir de você. - seus olhos azuis não tinham mais o brilho natural de sempre, agora estavam opacos e tristes.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Alvo, então não tem porque se despedir...

- Minerva, não se iluda, eu estou morrendo e você sabe disso.

- Não, você não está morrendo - agora brotavam mais lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Estou sim.

- Por favor, Alvo, não desista, lute...

- Não estou desistindo, estou apenas me entregando.

- Então, não se entregue... - seu tom de voz era quase uma suplica.

- Não resta mais nada para eu fazer aqui. O meu destino eu já cumpri, o que eu tinha que fazer eu já fiz.

- Alvo, por favor...

_**Don't speak I know just what you're saying**_

_Não fale, eu sei exatamente o que você está dizendo_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_Então por favor, pare de explicar_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**_

_Não me conte, pois isso magoa_

_**Don't speak I know what you're thinking**_

_Não fale, eu sei o que você está pensando._

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_Eu não preciso dos seus motivos,_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**_

_Não me conte, pois isso magoa_

- Minerva me escute...

- Shiii... não fale nada, você tem que descansar agora, para o mais rápido possível você sair daqui...

- Minerva me escute, por favor... - sua voz agora mais parecia um sussurro.

Percebendo a dificuldade dele de falar, ela se calou dando espaço para ele. Mas ela não queria ouvir nada do que ele tinha para dizer. Ela sabia do que se tratava, ela sabia que ele iria se despedir, e isso ela não suportaria ouvir.

- Minerva, você agora é a diretora dessa escola...

- Não, Alvo, você é o diretor daqui, e logo-logo você vai voltar para seu posto e...

- Minerva, eu não tenho mais espaço aqui... eu já fiz o que eu tinha que fazer... agora é com você e com os outros...

- Não diga besteiras, Alvo... - ela sorria, tentando se enganar.

- Não são besteiras, Minerva, são verdades...

- Por favor, lute... por favor...

Ela se sentou em uma cadeira próxima à cama e pegou uma das mãos dele. Ela agora chorava compulsivamente.

- Você sempre quis ser diretora dessa escola, e agora você será.

- Eu sempre quis ser diretora, mas não nessas circunstâncias. Eu queria ser diretora com você vivo e me ajudando quando necessário. E eu nem estou pronta ainda para assumir um posto como esse.

- Você está mais do que pronta... eu venho te preparando durante todos esses anos.

_**Our memories**_

_Nossas lembranças_

_**They can be inviting**_

_Elas pode ser convidativas_

_**But some are altogether mighty frightening**_

_Mas algumas são, de modo geral, muito assustadoras_

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento respirando profundamente, e abri-os novamente.

- Eu sinto que a hora está cegando.

- Eu lhe imploro, Alvo, viva, por favor, você pode... Viva... Por favor... Por você, por mim, por nós... Eu te amo! - mais lágrimas rolavam agora, o desespero que ela sentia antes, parecia ter se multiplicado por mil agora.

Dumbledore sorriu um sorriso mais do que franco.

- Essa foi a coisa que eu mais sonhei em ouvir vinda de você desde o primeiro momento em que eu a vi, quando você tinha apenas onze anos... E sabe de uma coisa? Eu também te amo, Minerva - agora lágrimas rolavam por sua face - mas a hora de se despedir chegou.

- Não... Não pode ser... Não pode...

- Saiba que onde quer que eu esteja e onde quer que você esteja eu vou estar olhando pra você, da mesma forma que estarei olhando por todos aqueles que estiveram e lutaram ao meu lado. E também olharei por aqueles que estiveram contra mim e que lutaram contra o bem, vou olhar por eles para que encontrem a luz.

_**As we die**_

_Enquanto nós morremos_

_**Both you and I**_

_Ambos, você e eu,_

_**With my head in my hands I sit and cry**_

_Com minha cabeça em minhas mãos, eu sento e choro_

- Alvo, se você morrer, eu morrerei junto com você.

- Não Minerva, você tem que viver para ajudar os outros como eu te ajudei e como ajudei tantos outros, você entendeu?

- Sim... sim... - ela respondeu entre lágrimas e soluços

- Me promete uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa...

- Prometa-me que você fará o possível para que essa escola continue sendo como deve ser, e que ajudará as pessoas sempre que necessário, e que não prestará a menor atenção em relação dela ser o que é? Você me promete?

- Prometo sim, eu prometo...

Mais uma vez ele respirou fundo, talvez tentando pegar o restinho de força que ainda lhe restava. Soltou a mão que estava presa entre as dela e a tocou na face limpando suas lágrimas que não paravam de cair. Ela fechou os olhos com o toque dele.

- Vou sentir muitas saudades suas, Minerva.

- Eu também vou sentir saudades, Alvo.

Ele vez muito esforço para olhar para os outros presentes ao seu redor.

- Adeus, meus amigo - ele sorriu. Voltou seu olhar para Minerva - Adeus, Minerva, minha amiga, meu amor - seus olhos se fecharam em um sono profundo, um sono eterno.

- Adeus.

_**It's all ending**_

_Está tudo terminando_

_**I gotta stop pretending who we are**_

_Eu preciso parar de fingir quem somos nós_

_**You and me**_

_Você e eu_

_**I can see us dying...are we?**_

_Eu consigo perceber que estamos morrendo... estamos?_

**FIM**

**

* * *

****N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado! Agora, por favor deixem comments, please! 

Sobre a Mione e o Snape, quem ñ gostar, me perdoe, mas eu amo SS/HG.


End file.
